


Welcome To The World

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: X Force [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, X Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Renesmee gets to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. SHENANIGANS WILL OCCUR!





	1. Welcome to School

Renesmee was... _fizzing._ That was the best way to describe it. She had the uniform ready, her case was packed. All there was to do was wait for Erin to arrive.

She paced, she jumped, read and listened.

There came a knock at the cottage door. Renesmee jumped and raced to open it. Erin stood there, eyebrow raised.

"Good morning." she greeted in her sarcastic voice.

"Hi." Renesmee said breathlessly.

"Breathe." said Erin bluntly.

Renesmee took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm calm."

"Very good. There's nothing scary, jaw-dropping or otherwise breath taking about the school." Erin promised.

"I'll be right back." said Renesmee. Then she ran back into the house and flung herself at her parents. They hugged her back.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. This is the best chance I'm ever going to get." Before either one could reply, Renesmee ran into her room and picked up her case. Erin nodded and led her into the forest.

"Um... Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we getting to school?"

"Plane. It's in _Westchester_ _._ " Erin huffed.

Renesmee nodded. There was something about Erin that made her both trustworthy and terrifying at the same time.

They walked for several minutes before they reached a clearing. In the middle of it was a sleek silver plane.

"This belongs to a _school_?" Renesmee gasped.

"Yep." Erin responded plainly.

A woman stepped out of the plane. She had bright pink hair and shocking gold eyes. And bright clothes.

"Renesmee, this is Professor White. She's a teacher at the school."

"Erin, don't make me sound so _old_. I'm 32 not 50." Professor White laughed.

Erin had no change in expression. 

"Well, come on, then. Trust me, you'll love it. Not everyone's like Erin." Professor White assured, putting her arm around Renesmee and leading her inside the plane. Renesmee sat down and Professor White put her case in overhead compartment. Erin sat down in the farthest seat away from Renesmee.  
"So, Renesmee, whats your mutation?" Professor White asked as she started the plane.  
"I... um... I make crystals."  
"That's nice. All I do is shoot solid light diamonds at people." Professor White smiled. Then she took of from the ground. Renesmee found it to be such a smooth ride.

"What do you teach?" Renesmee asked.

"Textiles: I work around fabrics and clothing."

Renesmee decided she liked this woman enough to ask a question that had been bothering her. "Um... what are the dormitories like?"

Professor White laughed and Erin snorted. "You'll have one roommate. That'll be decided later on." Professor White explained.

"Though, you will have to sleep in the hall for the first night with all the other new students." Erin said snarkily.

" _Erin Spark._ We've talked about this. Use your manners. I know you do have some." Professor White warned.

They slipped into silence for the rest of the journey.

After a while, they touched down on the ground again.

"We're here." Professor White announced.  The door opened. Renesmee stepped out into the light and gasped.


	2. The Jean Grey School Of Higher Learning

The building was huge. The sides were brick and perfectly normal. Except for the unusual round, globe- like window on the left side. Then there was a stone portion, which contain large wooden doors. Then there was a very strange metal cylinder part. And, sprouting from the right side if the roof were towering metal domes. In front was a giant metal hamster wheel.  
Stranger still was the... flying saucer above the school. There was a bronze statue of a young girl in a dress and pointed mask.

Renesmee followed Erin and Professor White to the door. Abruptly several knives and guns emerged from the wall.

"Danger Room defences activated. Do not move. Scanning."

Renesmee felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Subject recognized. Jemma White, AKA Jem. Erin Spark, registered student."

The doors opened and Renesmee stepped into a whole new world.

It looked like any old school, but for the students. Bright hair colours, strange body shapes and colours and peculiar limbs abounded. Professor White and Erin made their way down the corridors until they got to a door. On it was a plaque that said 'Headmistress'.  Professor White knocked then entered.

The office was very neat and organised. Seated at the desk was a woman around Professor White's age. She had wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Sprouting from her back were beautiful, white, feathered wings. She sighed. "Jemma, knocking is not an announcement of entry but the request of permission."

Professor White glared playfully. "I come bearing gifts of students."

The headmistress looked at Renesmee. "So you have. And who might you be?"

"R-Renesmee Cullen." Renesmee squeaked.

Erin rolled her eyes.

The headmistress smiled. "Hello, Renesmee. I'm Angela Worthington. I'm the headmistress. You can come to me with any questions or concerns you have."

Renesmee nodded, still to shellshocked to speak.

The headmistress looked at Erin and Professor White. They nodded and quietly left the room.

Then, the winged woman turned back to Renesmee and gestured to the chair. "Please sit."

Renesmee sat.

"Now," the headmistress began. "I don't know if you are aware, but... we offer some extraciricular activities. Have you heard of the X- Men?"

Renesmee shook her head.

"We fight to protect humanity and mutantkind. To try and change the world's mind about us. This school is a safe haven for mutants. But... there is the option for the older students to train... either to be able to defend themselves or to one day join us." the headmistress explained.

Renesmee nodded.

"This is not a choice you need to make now. At the end of the first week, you may make your desicion. But it is not one to be made lightly." the headmistress warned.

"I understand." Renesmee said quietly.

 "Now, here's a timetable. It's on a two week rotation. It's Week A on Monday. You'll have today and tomorrow to settle in. If you get lost, ask anyone."

At the headmistress's last comment, Erin snorted. The headmistress sighed. "Erin will be in your classes, so you'll know someone and you'll have a roommate." she took a sheet of paper out of a drawer in her desk. "I've got you down with Delilah White."

Professor White spoke up. "Delilah is my daughter. She's lovely. Don't be fooled by her appearance."

"Ok." said Renesmee. She followed the professor down the warm halls to a corridor lined with doors. The was a hum of chatter from the rooms. Professor White knocked on the third door on the left. It opened.

"Delilah, you've got a roommate."

Renesmee walked in. A small girl was packing a wardrobe. She had almost translucent silvery skin and straight white hair that hung just past her shoulders. She was pretty once her unexpected appearance was overcome.

She looked up with deep blue eyes and smiled. "Hi, I'm Delilah."

"Renesmee."

"I'll leave you to it." Said Professor White.

"Bye, mom." Delilah called after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the image of the school from Quest for Nightcrawler, so if this isnt current... screw. It is in this universe. For clarification, this happens several years after the prime of the familiar X men such as Kitty Pride, Storm, Colussus, Nightcrawler, Emma Frost, Wolverine... ecetera.


End file.
